Monk Pirates
1,040,000,000Daikaku - At Least 950,000,000 William Parker - At Least 90,000,000 }} The Monk Pirates (御坊さんの一味 Obousan no Ichimi) is the pirate crew of the Yonko "Mad Monk" Daikaku. History Jolly Roger Crew Members Organization The Monk Pirates have a peculiar organization of their crew, being arranged similarly to that of a deck of cards. Directly below the Captain are the two Jokers, Black and Red. Aside from the Captain, the Jokers are the most powerful members. Beneath the Jokers in terms of power, yet who only take orders from the Captain, are the four Aces: Spade, Diamond, Club, and Heart. Each of the Aces are in charge of their respective Suit, with the different Suits being differentiated by the fighting style they specialize in. Members of the Spades are swordsmen, Diamonds rely mainly on their Devil Fruits, Clubs focus on brute strength, and Hearts are technicians. Daikaku is also occasionally referred to as the Dealer by crew mates. Each Suit has three commanders beneath their Ace; a King, Queen, and Jack, as well as hundreds of no rank subordinates. Most of the no ranked members of the Diamond suit, due to the rarity of Devil Fruits, aren't actually Devil Fruit users. Instead, there are many who have abilities that resemble Devil Fruit powers, whether through a racial trait or some other means. Among these countless subordinates, there are nine who are highly ranked, who are referred to as the Numbers. The 10 of each suit is the highest ranked subordinate, while the 2 is the lowest ranked of the Numbers. There are also several Wild Cards, powerful individuals who maintain peace one the islands that Daikaku has claimed as his territory. These people get assigned an island, and spend most of their time there. They will occasionally leave in order to report in to Daikaku. They each have several no ranked subordinates of their own, who almost entirely remain on their island, and are in charge of keeping the peace while the Wild Cards leave. Crew Strength Ships Territories Being one of the Yonko, Daikaku and his pirate crew, the Monk Pirates, have the power to claim entire islands as their territories. Daikaku, however, never lays claim to an island through force. Instead he comes to mutual agreements with the leaders of the islands. There is an unspoken understanding that anyone who should disturb the peace on one of these islands will suffer the wrath of the Yonko. In order to maintain the peace within his territories, Daikaku keeps his Wild Cards stationed in these locations, one per island, along with several no rank subordinates. Raijin Island One of the islands you can choose to go to first once entering the New World, Raijin Island is known for the purple lightning that constantly rains down upon it. This makes the entire island incredibly dangerous for most people to even dock on, requiring visitors to rent special umbrella's from the citizens to continue on. Daikaku has claimed Raijin Island to be his territory, thus his Jolly Roger can be seen throughout the island so as to mark it as such to outsiders. Spirit is the Wild Card that watches over Raijin Island, along with his subordinates. Zou Not technically an island, Zou is instead a giant elephant that wanders the waters of the New World, never staying in one place. Because it is a living creature instead of an actual island, a log pose cannot bring someone to Zou. Home to the Minkmen, the top of this gargantuan pachyderm is a thriving civilization. Daikaku has claimed Zou to be his territory, thus his Jolly Roger can be seen throughout the island so as to mark it as such to outsiders. Belfegor is the Wild Card that watches over Zou, along with his subordinates. Hiyayaka Island A winter island known for it's blistering cold, and viscous storms. The knights originating from this island are known throughout the New World as fierce warriors. It is covered in an expansive coniferous forest, and dotted with lakes. Ebenezer is the Wild Card who watches over Hiyayaka Island, along with his subordinates. Fuujin Island Where Raijin Island is said to be home to the God of Lightning due to the lightning that falls like rain over the island, Fuujin Island is said to be the home of the God of Wind, due to the tornadoes that ravage the island during all seasons. Shakusan Island An island that consists of naught but a single massive, red mountain jutting out of the sea. This summer island is an extremely hostile environment, making the inhabitants hardy enough to match the place. This mountain island has been long known to have some of the fiercest bandits in the world, scaring off most pirates even. Yamakawa, the former bandit leader, is the Wild Card that watches over Shakusan Island, along with his bandit subordinates. Fleurune Island Ealdor Island Atlantis Allies As the pirate crew of a Yonko, many New World pirate crew have gravitated towards the protection provided by the Monk Pirates, becoming subordinate allies to the powerful Mad Monk and his crew. However, not all take on such a role. Some allied pirates are more similar to business partners. Samuel Sark is one such ally. The Monk Pirates, and many of their subordinate allies, go to Sark for their Shipwright needs. This partnership was created by the fact that his fiancé became a member of their crew. Trivia Behind the Scenes *The Monk Pirates' jolly roger is the team logo of Team Aqua from Pokémon. *If you would like to make a member of this crew, please contact SuBash asking for permission. Included should be the position being requested, the name and information of the character, and, if already created, a link to their page. References Category:Pirate Crews Category:Monk Pirates